


Hyung (a.k.a. While You're Sleeping)

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, non-verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo get frisky while they think the other is sleeping. Fluff and Smut.





	Hyung (a.k.a. While You're Sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPS folder since 2013, but I finally got it into decent condition to post. (It's not perfect and there's a lot I want to change but that would take scrapping the whole thing and I don't want to do that.) There's some dubcon, but it's mutual and honestly pretty soft, so hopefully it won't be triggering.

_ _

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was trying to sleep, but all he could hear was the wet sound of Jongin jerking off on his bed across the room. He squeezed his thighs together and tried to ignore the soft moans, but it was becoming more and more difficult the louder Jongin got. Why couldn’t he have been roommates with someone who wasn’t so damn attractive? He rolled over to face Jongin and caught sight of his hand slipping up and down beneath the blankets. He watched him writhe and bit his lip. This was entirely unfair. Now he was growing harder by the second and he couldn’t exactly start pleasuring himself without letting Jongin know he was awake.

He clenched his jaw and rolled back over and tried to ignore Jongin once more. The moaning stopped not too much later and the next thing he knew, Jongin was sliding into bed behind him. “Hyung?”

Kyungsoo pretended to be asleep and squeezed his eyes shut. He was still uncomfortably hard and he could practically imagine Jongin looking breathless and satiated behind him. He inhaled deeply to solidify the façade and shifted slightly. He felt something pressing against his ass through the fabric and knew in that moment that Jongin was still hard. He bit back a whimper and shifted again, causing Jongin to gasp softly.

He mumbled something in his sleep, sounding mysteriously like ‘Fuck me…’ and pushed back onto Jongin once more. The latter seemed to get the message and slowly grinded against Kyungsoo. God, it felt so hot to feel Jongin’s hardened member rub against his cheeks through the thin material of his pajamas. He let out a small whimper and that caused Jongin to stop.

“Hyung?” He repeated, breathless and voice thick with want.

Kyungsoo continued to pretend he was asleep and arched slightly, pressing his ass harder into Jongin’s cock. Jongin once again grinded into Kyungsoo, moaning softly. He wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo’s middle and the other gripped his own hair and he increased the friction. His breath came out in short puffs and he bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud.

Kyungsoo groaned when Jongin’s hand brushed against the tip of his cock and moved his hips in time. He wanted Jongin to stroke him, but he couldn’t exactly tell him since he was ‘sleeping’, so he settled for the friction and the tension. He turned and buried his face into a pillow and let out a long groan as Jongin dry humped him harder. He had no idea that something like this could be so hot.

Jongin’s hips spasmed as he came moment later, his arm tightening around Kyungsoo’s middle as he rode out the waves of his climax. He panted, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Kyungsoo squirmed again and then rolled over to face Jongin. He kept his eyes closed as Jongin ghosted his lips over his forehead before pulling him closer. There was a sound of surprise when he felt Kyungsoo’s throbbing length press against him and he stared at the older.

Kyungsoo let out a soft moan and pressed harder against Jongin. He began grinding his hips into Jongin, causing the latter to bite his lips to stay silent. Kyungsoo mentally clapped himself on the back for the next thing he did. He wrapped one leg around Jongin’s waist and grinded harder. He was going to get his release even if it broke the façade.

Jongin rolled with him, aiding him as he approached his climax. He had no idea if Kyungsoo was aware of what he was doing, but he wasn’t going to stop him. He could not believe what was happening. No one knew how badly he lusted after his roommate. So, now that he was laying in the same bed, having the only person he had ever wanted in such a way do this to him in his sleep was almost a dream come true.

Kyungsoo bit his lips as he came, leaving his pajamas terribly sticky and uncomfortable. He gasped slightly when he felt Jongin tug his bottoms off and clean him up. He rolled over and pretended to still be asleep, exposing his milky ass cheeks to Jongin. When he felt a curious hand graze his skin he fought the urge to reach back and pull Jongin back on the bed so that he could ride him into the night.

Instead of going any further, Jongin simply pulled on a clean pair sweatpants and then began dressing Kyungsoo. He admired the soft ivory skin, the luscious thick thighs, and gentle curve of his waist. He lifted his legs and slid on the clean pants. His heart was still hammering in his chest as Kyungsoo rolled onto his side and snuggled into the pillows. He stared at him for a few more moments until he finally tore himself away and laid in his bed.

Kyungsoo frowned but did nothing. He had hoped that Jongin would have remained with him through the night, but apparently that was not going to happen.

 

~*~

About a week later, they were still doing the same routine at night. Jongin was nearly certain that Kyungsoo had no idea why he was waking up in different sleepwear each morning, or why there was suddenly so much laundry to do.

Jongin glanced up to see Kyungsoo making breakfast and immediately trained his eyes on the place-mat. He found it hard to look him in the eyes after what they had been doing at night. He felt the heat rush to his face and he remembered the moans they made not too long ago. He felt wrong for taking advantage of Kyungsoo when he was sleeping, but his fellow band mate looked so innocent when he was lost in his dreams.

Kyungsoo set the plate down in front of him and then sat across from him. They were the only two awake at the moment, so everything was silent. Jongin brought the first bite to his lips when Kyungsoo spoke.

“I had the strangest dream last night.” he blushed slightly, “You were in it actually.”

Jongin nearly choked. “O-oh. What happened?”

The doe eyed male looked up with a small smile. “Not much, but we were dancing and stuff.”

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief and continued chewing. “Interesting…”

“Not just any dancing though, we were _grinding_ on each other on stage. The fans went wild…” He raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

Jongin froze and then coughed. “That’s…weird.” He heard his voice crack and stared down at his food once more.

“I liked it.” Kyungsoo whispered softly and when Jongin glanced up he simply smiled once more.

“What?” Jongin had to make sure he heard him correctly.

“The fans liked it.” Kyungsoo lied and then reached across to steal a strawberry from Jongin’s plate. He bit into it while maintaining eye contact and then continued. “I need to go get more food, so I’ll be back tonight.” He brought his plate to the sink and then headed towards their room.

From Jongin’s vantage point, he could see right into the room as Kyungsoo changed. He caught sight of him pulling his shirt off over his head, exposing his deliciously pale body. He leaned forward as Kyungsoo began removing his pants and underwear. It struck him as odd that Kyungsoo got fully undressed before changing, but Jongin obviously did not mind.

When Kyungsoo bent over to look for something on the floor, Jongin nearly fell out of his chair. Here he was, staring at his roommate’s naked body like some type of creeper. And yet, he could not take his eyes off of him. He swallowed up the pale expanse of skin with a hungry gaze while his pants became tighter and tighter with each minute that passed by.

Kyungsoo dropped to all fours and continued looking for whatever he was missing and Jongin whined. Why did his roommate have to be so impossibly attractive? He nearly lost it when Kyungsoo lowered himself to his elbows and reach under the bed, exposing that perfect entrance.

Suddenly Chanyeol opened his door and started to walk out. When he caught sight of Kyungsoo, he promptly turned around and went back into his room. Voices could be heard and then the shower was started. Jongin frowned slightly but returned his attention to Kyungsoo, who was now standing up, holding a missing sock in his hand. He turned and made eye contact with Jongin and then closed the door.

Jongin felt his cheeks burn. Now Kyungsoo would think he was even more of a pervert. There were muffled sounds from Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s room that sounded suspiciously like moaning, but Jongin was more interested by the sound from his room.

He rose to his feet and opened the door to find Kyungsoo cradling his hand against his clothed chest. He was still nude on the bottom half of his body, but Jongin was thinking with the head above his shoulders for the time being. “Hyung, are you okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I just hurt my finger…no big deal.” He then walked over to his dresser and found a pair of boxer briefs and pulled them on.

Jongin turned his head, but continued to watch as Kyungsoo wriggled into a pair of snug jeans. He wanted nothing more than to rip those clothes off him, but he refrained. He sat down on the edge of the bed and flopped backwards. He was beyond turned on and Kyungsoo was gone for the rest of the day.

~*~

Kyungsoo returned a few hours later to find Jongin passed out on top of his bed. Now was his chance, so he shimmied out of his pants and crept over to the sleeping figure. He stared at his face and almost chickened out but then Jongin moaned his name softly and he knew what he had to do.

He straddled him, pressing his hardened cock on top of Jongin’s and began with deliberate thrusts of his hips. The friction felt so unbelievably good and he leaned forward to suck lightly on Jongin’s neck. He let out a whimper when Jongin’s arms wrapped around him but continued grinding.

They both knew that Jongin was awake, but Kyungsoo decided to let him think otherwise. He reached down and pushed his boxer briefs down with one hand as he trailed his kisses to Jongin’s mouth. He then started unzipping Jongin’s jeans and silently praised him for never wearing anything beneath the as Jongin’s cock sprang out.

Kyungsoo moaned against Jongin’s fiery lips and shifted until their balls were in contact. He felt Jongin groan and spasm beneath him but that only turned him on even more. He continued rolling his hips against his heated length until he could take it no longer and slid down.

He wet his lips, eying Jongin’s member hungrily. It was nicely shaped and the head was glistening with smears of precum. He gave it a quick swipe with his tongue and was pleased by the taste. He had been feeding Jongin so much fruit lately, that his seed was almost sweet. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave it a gentle tug. The moan that escaped Jongin was just the response he wanted.

He took his member fully into his mouth, feeling the hot length twitch as he bobbed his head up and down. He continued to stroke him with one hand while the other gripped Jongin’s thigh. Another moan bled from Jongin’s lips and Kyungsoo soon had fingers twisting in his hair. He could feel Jongin pushing his head down farther with each slurp and quite frankly he did not mind one bit.

Kyungsoo quickened his pace and tightened his grip around Jongin’s cock. He dug his nails into his thighs and hummed a bit. The vibration sent Jongin overboard and hot, creamy come was spurting into Kyungsoo’s mouth and dribbling out the sides. His tongue darted out to taste the seed that covered his hand and Jongin’s groin.

He cleaned his hand off and admired his handiwork. Jongin was flushed and breathless. His pants were down to his ankles and his shirt was pushed just above his pert nipples. Kyungsoo smiled to himself, if this was how Jongin looked after a simple blow job, he could not wait to see how he looked after he fucked him.

~*~

That following night Jongin tossed and turned in his bed. He was incredibly horny and he knew that Kyungsoo was sleeping. He listened to the even sounds of him breathing and then slid from his bed. In seconds Kyungsoo was pressed against him grinding. Jongin nearly gasped when he reached down to find that Kyungsoo was not wearing any clothes whatsoever. He wondered briefly how he had not noticed him get into bed nude.

Kyungsoo kept his eyes closed as he reached back and grabbed Jongin’s hand. He first placed it on his hip, trying to make Jongin think that he simply wanted to cuddle closer, but then slowly moved it towards his aching cock. He mewled when Jongin started stroking him, tentatively in the beginning, but then quickly picking up speed.

The grip of Jongin’s fingers on his throbbing member made him completely forget about trying to remain silent. He moaned loudly as Jongin rolled their hips. He reached back again and shoved Jongin’s pants down as much as he could, so he could feel the precome slickened tool glide against his ass. He groaned again as Jongin’s cock grazed his opening. He wished he would just fuck him already, but knew that they had to work their way up to that. For now, he would settle for this.

Jongin was completely thrown off guard by Kyungsoo placing his hand on his cock. He gasped even louder when Kyungsoo rolled over and pressed their precum cover dicks together. Kyungsoo rocked his hips forward, garnering a breathy moan from his younger band mate. He wished he could open his eyes to see his face. So long as he pretended to be asleep, he had to keep them closed.

It was not long before they came, body shuddering against each other, hands dripping in come and chests heaving. Kyungsoo peeked at Jongin, through barely opened eyes and inhaled sharply. Jongin was practically trembling as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He looked positively drunk on Kyungsoo and it was all the confirmation Kyungsoo needed.

 

~*~

 

The next day at dinner everyone was giving Jongin strange looks. He tried to ignore them, but every time Kyungsoo moved, he found his eyes glued to him. Whatever he did, he made it look incredibly hot and seductive.

Sehun nudged him after he had been staring at Kyungsoo drink for too long and said. “So, I heard some weird moaning coming from your room last night…”

Jongin’s gaze flashed to Kyungsoo, who was carefully cutting the meat on his plate and not making eye contact with him. He cleared his throat and frowned. “Uhh…”

“If you’re gonna watch porn, then at least use headphones.” Sehun rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Jongin’s ears burned. He did not want to admit to his bandmates that he had been all but screwing Kyungsoo, so he bit his tongue and stayed quiet. He only glanced up from his plate when Kyungsoo spoke up.

He was dipping his slice of steak into some sauce, "It was my fault, I'll be quieter next time."

Jongin stared at him. He had not been expecting him to take the blame. Their gazes met and Kyungsoo smiled at him cheerily. Jongin felt his stomach flip flop so he glanced back down at his plate. He did not think he could eat another bite.

He pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. "I don't feel too well." He trudged back to his room and shut the door. He had not realized that he and Kyungsoo had been so loud last night. And as much as he wanted his _hyung_ all to himself, he couldn’t risk the others knowing what was going on between them.

Kyungsoo opened the door and turned on the light. He sat next to Jongin and placed a hand on his lap. "Are you okay?"

Jongin nodded. Just that simple of a touch had Jongin's member already hardening. Kyungsoo's small hand was so close to his crotch. He scooted away but Kyungsoo followed him, his hand creeping up closer to his cock. Jongin bit back a moan. He stood and shook off Kyungsoo's hand again. "I'm fine, I just need to take a shower."

He could feel his roommate's eyes on his back as he walked to their shared bathroom. Once inside, he stood under the hot water and sighed. Everyone was still outside eating dinner so he needed to keep it together. He ran his hands down his chest towards his aching cock. It was standing on full alert and pulsing with each heartbeat. He gripped it tentatively and began stroking.

Moments later, he heard the shower curtains being drawn back and soon Kyungsoo was hugging him from behind. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't mind, honestly." Kyungsoo's hands traveled up Jongin's back to his shoulders. He seemed not to notice what Jongin was doing.

Jongin nodded, teeth firmly clamped on his bottom lip to keep himself from groaning. He stroked once more before dropping his hands. _Control yourself, Jongin. You and Kyungsoo have showered together before, this isn’t any different._ He turned around and reached for the soap, but Kyungsoo already had the soap and was lathering up a shower poof.

Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo began lathering his body with a gentle touch. Kyungsoo's eyes were trained on the poof as he first lathered up by Jongin's clavicle. He scrubbed Jongin in circular motions. Jongin watched his hyung with desire. He leaned back against the slick wall as Kyungsoo scrubbed lower.

For the briefest of moments, Jongin felt something touch his throbbing prick. When he glanced down he saw Kyungsoo sporting his own hard on and the sight nearly made Jongin climax right then and there. Jongin's eyes rolled back in his head when Kyungsoo closed his fingers around him. It felt so good, so dirty. Kyungsoo began pumping him, fingers tightening and loosening in an intoxicating way. Jongin moaned, loudly and then covered his mouth with his hand.

Kyungsoo gave him a sultry look and then pressed himself against Jongin. He rubbed their heads together. Jongin hissed under his breath as Kyungsoo touched them. A thin trail of precum leaked out of his cock and Kyungsoo rubbed it onto his own. His thumb snaked over both heads, smearing their fluids together. He then pulled Jongin's hips against his own and grinded against him.

Jongin panted. Their cocks throbbed against each other and Jongin felt that pooling sensation in his groin. He gripped Kyungsoo's ass and held him still while he took control. He was so close. He dug his nails into the firm cheeks and threw his head back. He felt Kyungsoo latch onto his neck and suck hard. He humped faster as he near his climax.

He briefly glanced at Kyungsoo's flushed face, admiring the way the red spread from his chest, up his neck, and to his cheeks. He eyed Kyungsoo's lip and wanted nothing more but to kiss them. He was going to explode.

Jongin leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo. It was tender and fleeting and it made Jongin's heart flutter in a way it never had before. He broke away as his hips spasmed. Thick spurts of semen painted Kyungsoo's stomach and chest for a moment before Jongin's masterpiece was destroyed by the water. Drops clouded his vision so he leaned back against the walls again, chest heaving.

Kyungsoo still had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He kept his gaze trained to the ground and his voice was almost drowned out by the water. "Wow." He glanced up at Jongin with an expression that stole his breath away. One of adoration and lust. He was holding his now softening member, awestruck.

As Jongin's mind cleared, he began to panic. He sprang from the shower, his emotions in turmoil. If Kyungsoo felt the same then things would get even murkier. Where did the line of fan service end and actual attraction begin? After all, they had an image to maintain and if word got out, he was afraid of the backlash they’d receive.

He quickly dressed and climbed in his own bed, still feeling confused about everything. He almost regretted crawling into Kyungsoo's bed so many nights ago while his mind was consumed by lust. But, as he felt his bed dip behind him and small arms wrap around his middle, those thoughts that were tormenting him were calmed.

~*~

The next morning, Kyungsoo breathed in Jongin's scent. He still smelled of the soap from their shower last night. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he remembered the kiss. He wondered what had possessed his roommate to do that. He remembered the way his hair looked drenched from the water, his face so open, in a way that he knew only he was privy to.

He slid up into a sitting position. He was afraid of hurting Jongin. Precious, innocent Jongin. The one who was afraid of firecrackers going off on stage. The one who cried when his favorite character from his manga died. The one who also hid his eyes when they watched scary movies.

It was selfish really, but at this point, Jongin made him so unbearably horny that he needed that ultimate release. He needed to be fucked by him. He glanced down to see Jongin staring at him blearily – his hair was messy and sticking up on one side –  and decided it was time to take things up a notch. He scooted back down and snuggled close. Maybe if he poked him with his hard-on Jongin would get the message? He discretely rubbed himself against the supple cheeks of his bandmate.

Yet, it was futile because after a few well-timed pokes, Kyungsoo realized Jongin had fallen back asleep. He sighed and began kissing him lightly on the back and trailed upwards. He waited, testing to see if Jongin had woken up yet. When the latter failed to awaken, he intensified his kisses, licking him in between and exhaling hot breath on his neck. Jongin stirred in front of him but remained asleep. Kyungsoo lightly felt for Jongin’s hardness grinned when he found it. Jongin was always ready to go.

Kyungsoo gently pulled Jongin until he was facing him and kissed his lips tentatively. They were just as soft as they were in the shower and he wanted more. He kissed him with more conviction and shuddered when Jongin responded to him by wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“Hyung.” He mumbled and lightly nibbled on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “I want you so bad.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo responded and placed Jongin’s hand on his ass. When Jongin gave him a nice squeeze he let out a soft moan. Jongin’s every touch brought out the fire within. He could barely contain himself when he kissed him again. He prodded with his tongue until Jongin opened his mouth and then tasted every inch of it.

The softness of Jongin’s tongue and the way they playfully lapped at each other drove him crazy. He needed to be filled now, his body ached for it. He angled Jongin’s dick at his entrance and grinded his hips into him. “Please.” He begged. He needed this so bad.

Jongin groaned and rolled over so he was on top of Kyungsoo. The ruse of each other being asleep was broken and Jongin made a pathway of steamy kisses down Kyungsoo’s body. He paused over his hipbone and bit him lightly before nipping up and down Kyungsoo’s luscious thighs.

Kyungsoo arched and dug his nails into the sheets. He strained to keep silent, but a gasp escaped him when Jongin licked his leaking member. This was utterly amazing and he simply could not get enough. His toes scrunched and he breathed through his nose in his futile attempts to keep his noises at bay. “Ah!”

Jongin froze and glanced up at him, the sight was incredibly tantalizing. Jongin’s thick lips around his cock, his cheeks hollowed out and the complete lust in his eyes. It was intoxicating. Kyungsoo could not hold back any longer. One more bob of Jongin’s head and he was shaking all over, come streaming into Jongin’s mouth and down his throat. He gave up trying to be silent in that moment, a loud moan erupted from his lips as he bucked with his climax.

Kyungsoo lay there, panting and tired as Jongin stared down at him. He was propped on his elbows, chin resting in his palms. “Hyung?”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo opened one eye and looked at Jongin, a smile played on his lips.

Jongin crawled over Kyungsoo until their noses brushed. “I want to keep doing this.”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo pecked Jongin's lips lightly and turned onto his side. He pressed himself against Jongin when the latter positioned himself behind him and smiled. They had to be up soon for rehearsal, but for now Kyungsoo wanted to enjoy their private moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies~ This was supposed to be a birthday fic for a friend that has long since left the fandom. But hey, it's better late than never. Happy suuuuper late birthday Lanna! Other than that, I usually write in AUs so this was the first time I didn't so I apologize if I got anything wrong. Hope you all enjoyed~ Next update of Te Solvi is coming tomorrow and then FOTA after that ( I know I keep saying that, but I burned my hand and typing is a bitch right now.)
> 
> Until next time lovelies~


End file.
